My Sweety Photographer
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri IV / Ketika seorang photographer menjalin hubungan kasih dengan modelnya selama 5 tahun, dan mereka harus berpisah selama 2 tahun karena suatu pekerjaan. apakah akan tetap bertahan? / "So, what is your answer?"


_**My Sweety Photographer**_

_**NARUTO BY MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**A SasuSaku Fanfiction for event Banjir Tomat Ceri 2014**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)**_

_**This Story © Mochizuka Kei**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SPASH

SPASH

SPASH

SPASH

SPASH

"Ya! Bagus. Cukup untuk hari ini." Teriak seorang gadis berparas cantik yang sedari tadi memegang kamera.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya!" lanjutnya. lalu diapun melihat semua foto hasil pemotretan tadi sedangkan seluruh _crew_ membereskan barang-barang.

Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang _photographer _terkenal dari Jepang. Ia sudah menekuni pekerjaannya ini sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Berawal dari hobinya sejak SMA yaitu _hunting_ _photo_, dan pada akhirnya ia menjalani profesinya kini.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya seorang pria bermata onyx yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagus, tinggal sedikit diedit dan ditambahkan beberapa efek." Jelas Sakura

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan melihat hasil pemotretannya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha kaya sekaligus model yang sedang naik daun.

"Semoga kau tidak lupa janjimu, nona." Bisik Sasuke tepat disamping telinga Sakura, Sakura tersenyum "Tentu saja aku ingat, tuan Uchiha."

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau diparkiran." Bisiknya lalu pergi terlebih dahulu ke parkiran.

Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Sakura lalu bersiap-siap dan memasukan kamera kesayangannya itu kedalam tasnya. Tentu, ia tidak lupa membantu _crew_ yang lain membereskan studio terlebih dahulu.

Setelah studio benar-benar bersih Sakura berpamitan kepada seluruh _crew_.

"Semuanya, aku pulang duluan yah. Ada janji yang harus ku tepati. Heheh. Sampai Besok!" pamitnya lalu bergegas pergi.

"Nona Haruno itu memang selalu sibuk yah?" ujar salah satu _crew_ saat Sakura sudah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, apa kau tidak curiga?" Tanya _crew _yang satunya lagi.

"Curiga apa, Kiba-san?"

"Aku rasa, Nona Haruno dan tuan Uchiha itu menjalin suatu hubungan!"

"Ah kau ini, jangan membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak."

"Tapi kau lihat? Mereka sangat dekat!"

"Mungkin saja hanya sebatas teman bekerja. Sudahlah cepat bereskan yang disebelah sana. Kau ada janji dengan kakakmu bukan?"

"Ah, kau benar."

Sementara itu, Sakura yang sudah sampai ke parkiran segera menggunakan masker dan topi untuk menutupi identitasnya. Iapun segera berlari dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Jika ia tidak berlari mungkin saja ada _paparazzi_ yang bersembunyi dan memotret dirinya.

Sakura sendiri adalah kekasih resmi Sasuke, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak 4 tahun yang lalu tetapi yang mengetahui hubungan mereka hanyalah keluarga kedua belah pihak.

"Kau lama sekali Sakura." Ujar Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu didalam mobilnya

"Maaf, aku sengaja sedikit mengulur waktu agar tidak ada yang curiga." Sakura lalu membuka topinya. "Lagipula, jika ketahuan akan berbahaya bukan?" lanjutnya

Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Kau benar, jika fansku tahu kau adalah kekasihku, aku takut mereka akan menyakitimu."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Hubungan kita tidak akan menyebar, Sasuke." Sakura membalas genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju pintu keluar "Baiklah, kita akan makan malam dimana?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar lalu berseru "Bagaimana kalau di apartemenmu saja?"

"Apartemenku? Hm.. benar! Kebetulan aku juga sudah lama tidak memakan masakanmu."

Disepanjang jalan mereka terus mengobrol sampai tak terasa sudah sampai di apartemen pribadi Sasuke.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Sasuke dan Sakura memakai kacamata hitam, masker dan topi. Lalu langsung bergegas pergi menuju lantai 9 letak apartemen milik Sasuke berada.

Setelah memasukkan _password_ Sasuke langsung menutup pintunya.

"Syukurlah, tidak ada _paparazzi_." Ujar Sasuke dengan nafas lega.

"Hhhh.. syukurlah." Sakura langsung melepas kacamata, masker dan topinya. "Ohiya Sasuke, kau ingin makan apa? Bahan-bahan masih ada dikulkas, kan?"

"Hm… terserah saja, apapun masakanmu pasti selalu enak. Ya, masih banyak. Kau tahu kan? Aku tidak bisa memasak." Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya disofa, sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum dan langsung menuju dapur.

"Hm.. enaknya masak apa yah…" pikir Sakura lalu membuka kulkas. "ah! Steak saja!" gumamnya. Sakurapun segera memasak, jari lentiknya sudah sangat lincah menggunakan pisau bagaikan seorang _chef _professional.

Saat Sakura sedang asyik memotong-motong kentang, tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja itu membuatnya kaget.

"Ah, Sasuke! Hhh.. kau mengagetkanku saja. Untung jariku tidak teriris." Protesnya.

"Maaf.. habis kau serius sekali ketika memasak. Aura keibuanmu sangat muncul." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi Sakura.

"K-kau ini…" Sakura langsung melanjutkan acara memotongnya. Sedangkan Sasuke diam-diam memotret Sakura saat sedang memotong kentang tadi.

CEKREK

Mendengar suara khas kamera itu Sakura langsung menoleh.

"Sasuke! Aaaahh! Jangan memotretku! Kau tahu kan? Aku tidak suka dipotret." Protes Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tak apa Sakura, sekali saja. Kau kan _photographer_ masa tidak mau diphoto satu kali saja?"

"Tetap tidak mau Sasuke…. Ah cepat hapus!"

"Tidak! Ini akan aku simpan."

"Cih, untuk apa kau simpan fotoku? Kita kan bisa bertemu setiap hari."

"Agar kelak anakku tahu bagaimana ibunya memasak saat masih muda." Ujar Sasuke enteng disertai seringaian andalannya.

BLUSH

Mendengar itu tentu saja sukses membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"A-ah….. k-kau ini bisa saja." Ujar Sakura gugup. Melihat Sakura yang gugup seperti itu membuat Sasuke bertambah gemas dan akhirnya malah mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan,_Hime_."

"Aaaa.. Saskey, leupashkan!" jerit Sakura. Sasuke lalu melepaskan cubitannya

"Hihihi, yasudah kau lanjutkan saja acara memasakmu. Untuk minumnya biar aku saja yang siapkan." Ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kulkas.

Selang 20 menit, makananpun sudah siap disajikan. Makanan itu disajikan diatas meja makan yang sudah tersedia di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke dan Sakura pun langsung memakan masakan Sakura. Ini adalah acara _dinner_ yang sederhana namun bisa dibilang romantis

"Sasuke, bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sakura penuh penasaran

"Hm.. enak seperti biasanya. Cepatlah makan Sakura."

Selepas acara makan malam mereka, Sakura langsung mencuci piring-piring bekas mereka makan tadi hingga bersih. Sedangkan Sasuke sedang melihat-lihat hasil pemotretannya tadi di kamera Sakura.

"Sakura? Foto mana yang akan kau diserahkan ke Shinee Magazine?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Sakura lalu menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Yang ini, aku suka sekali yang ini. Kau terlihat keren." Ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah photo dimana Sasuke sedang memakai kemeja biru donker dan celana _jeans_.

"Sakura…" ujar Sasuke lirih

"Ya? Ada apa?" Sakura yang mendengar nada bicara Sasuke berbeda menjadi was-was.

"Sebenarnya, mulai minggu depan aku harus pindah ke Amerika." Dan ucapan Sasuke itu sukses membuat mata Sakura membelalak

"A-APA? Kenapa harus pindah?" jerit Sakura yang kaget setengah mati.

"Aku dipindah tugaskan oleh ayah, aku harus mengurus cabang Uchiha Corp yang ada disana. Maaf.." ujar Sasuke dengan lirih.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tak mampu mengungkapkan apapun. Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Hening

"Baiklah, berapa lama?" akhirnya Sakura bicara

"2 tahun."

"KAU GILA? Itu lama sekali Sasuke!" protes Sakura

"Aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harap kau mengerti Sakura."

Sakura mulai menitikan air matanya karena bagaimanapun ia sangat tidak rela bila harus berjauhan dengan pria bermata onyx itu. Sasuke lalu mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan sangat erat.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku, aku janji. Aku akan pulang sesegera mungkin."

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke, mungkinkah ini pelukan terakhir darinya?

Malam itu Sakura menginap di apartemen Sasuke setelah mendapat izin dari Sasori, Kakaknya.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dengan menggunakan pesawat pribadinya. Ya, Sasuke memang sengaja menyembunyikan keberangkatannya ke Amerika ini dari fansnya.

"Sasuke, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke

"Aku juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, _Hime._ Tunggu aku ya. Aku pasti akan kembali." Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura dan mencium puncak kepala gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Hati-hati. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah sampai."

Sakura sama sekali tidak menitikan air matanya saat Sasuke memeluknya. Tetapi saat Sasuke masuk kedalam pesawat pribadinya dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Bulir-bulir air mata turun dengan deras dari mata emeraldnya.

Sakura menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum "Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini,Sasuke." Gumamnya.

Lalu Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari ini adalah hari liburnya.

Menit demi menit…..

Jam demi jam….

Hari demi hari….

Bulan demi bulan…

Ia lewati tanpa kehadiran kekasih tersayangnya. Meskipun begitu, tidak membuat Sakura murung dan membuat karirnya _down_ karena memang setiap hari mereka-Sasuke dan Sakura- selalu berkomunikasi secara diam-diam meskipun sedang ditempat kerja.

Dan kini Sakura menjadi _photographer_ handal yang sangat terkenal dan sudah _Go International_ dengan berbagai hasil potretannya yang terbilang keren dan sangat bagus dibandingkan _photographer _lain. Bahkan Sakura kerap menerima beberapa penghargaan karena itu.

Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun Sasuke berada di Amerika dan terpisah dengan Sakura. Tetapi, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sangat jarang menghubungi Sakura.

Tentu saja itu membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu itu khawatir dan terus saja menelepon dan mengirimi _e-mail_ kepada Sasuke, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengangkat telepon maupun membalas _e-mail_ darinya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Ino yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat sekaligus manager Sakura memberitahunya bahwa hari ini ia diundang untuk menghadiri sebuah acara di stasiun tv ternama di Konoha yaitu JPO TV.

Mendengar kabar itu Sakura hanya menghela nafas dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke stasiun tv tersebut. Sesampainya JPO TV ternyata acara yang harus Sakura hadiri sudah mulai.

Sakurapun segera menyimpan barang-barangnya di _backstage_ dan menunggu segmen bagiannya.

"Marilah kita panggilkan seorang _photographer_ cantik yang kini sedang hangat dibicarakan, Haruno Sakura!" ujar MC dari depan panggung. Sakurapun langsung memasuki area panggung, tak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya 45 derajat sebagai tanda hormat lalu duduk disofa yang telah disediakan.

"Wah, Sakura-_san_ terlihat sangat cantik." Puji sang MC

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Sakura-_san,_ bagaimana perasaan anda saat anda menerima penghargaan diacara Konoha Photograph Award kemarin? Dan anda dinobatkan sebagai _the best photographer_ se-Jepang?" Tanya sang MC.

"Saya sangat merasa bangga akan itu, dan saya akan akan berusaha agar menjadi _photographer_ yang lebih baik lagi." Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ambisi yang bagus sekali, Sakura-_san._ Saya dengar Sakura-_san_ sudah menekuni dunia perfotoan sejak Sakura-_san_ masih berusia 16 tahun dan duduk dibangku SMA, apa benar?"

"Ah, itu benar. Awalnya saya hanya hobi memotret segala hal yang menurut saya indah dan bagus untuk diabadikan. Tetapi setelah lulus SMA saya memutuskan untuk terus menekuni hobi saya ini dan yah.. akhirnya saya bisa menjadi seperti ini."

"Apa ada seseorang spesial yang membuat Sakura-_san _termotivasi hingga menjadi seperti ini? Mungkin, seorang kekasih?" canda sang MC.

Sakura terkekeh tetapi saat ia akan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tiba-tiba lampu menjadi padam total dan membuat keadaan menjadi gelap gulita.

Tentu itu membuat Sakura dan para penonton panik, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian layar dibelakang sofa yang Sakura tempati menyala, otomatis itu membuat semua orang yang berada distudio tersebut melihat kearah layar tersebut dan saat mereka lihat layar tersebut terpampanglah wajah pria bermata onyx yang tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk tulisan "SAKURA" yang berada disamping dirinya.

Sakura tentu kaget, kenapa ada photo Sasuke disana? Dan kenapa terjadi hal seperti ini? Bukankah hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura itu masih berstatus _backstreet_?

Menit berikutnya layar tersebut menunjukan foto Sasuke dengan pose tangan melebar dan mengarah kepada tulisan "WILL" yang berada disamping kirinya tak lupa senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah Sasuke digambar itu.

Masih dalam keadaan gelap, foto dilayar tersebut berganti lagi menjadi foto Sasuke yang terlihat berada didepan sebuah toko berkaca dengan tulisan "YOU"

Tak lama, gambar yang berada dilayar tersebut berganti kembali menjadi foto Sasuke yang terlihat sedang berusaha menutupi kata dibawahnya menggunakan tubuhnya dan melingkari kata "MARRY" yang ada diatas menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Lalu, gambar berganti lagi dengan foto Sasuke yang terlihat ada didepan toilet pria yang berplang "MEN" tetapi Sasuke menutupi huruf N dengan satu telapak tangannya dan satu tangan lainnya yang bergaya _v-style_.

Sakura masih belum mengerti maksud semua foto-foto pria berambut model emo yang terpampang dilayar sampai akhirnya semua foto tersebut di _collage_ menjadi satu dan akhirnya merangkat kata "SAKURA WILL YOU MARRY ME"

Sakura yang kaget sekaligus terharu dengan kejutan dari Sasuke ini hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan menangis terharu.

Lampu distudio pun akhirnya menyala seraya diiringi lagu klasik romantis dan saat lampu benar-benar sudah menerangi seluruh studio ternyata Sasuke sudah berdiri 3 meter disamping Sakura sambil membawa sebuket bunga.

Tentu kehadiran Sasuke membuat Sakura bertambah kaget. Sasuke lalu menghampiri Sakura dan berlutut didepannya.

Sasuke merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dengan warna merah maroon dan membuka kotak tersebut.

"_So, what is your answer?"_ Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan lembutnya. Sakura tentu tak bisa menahan semua emosinya. Emosinya tercampur, kaget,senang dan terharu semuanya menjadi satu.

Sakura lalu mengusap air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir, iapun berdiri dan memandang Sasuke dengan cukup lama, lalu Sakura segera mengangguk dan menjawab "_Yes, I do!"_

Sasuke bangun dari berlututnya dan segera memeluk Sakura-nya.

"Maaf seminggu ini aku tidak menghubungimu, aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepulanganku kepadamu karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan ini padamu." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya ia malah terus memeluk Sasuke.

Seluruh penonton dan _crew_ yang berada distudio tersebut ikut terharu dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk pasangan yang akan segera menikah ini.

THE END

* * *

A/N:

Aaaaaaaaa akhirnya bisa juga bikin fanfic ini :D

Baru kali ini aku ikutan event Banjir TomatCeri

Maafkan aku jika cerita ini tidak menarik dan banyak membuat kalian bingung

Maklum aku tidak terlalu berpengalaman membuat cerita.

Terimakasih sudah membaca ^O^


End file.
